House of Anubis House of Mistake
by hoachic12
Summary: When old friends return and new enimies arise will the sibunas be able to defeat this great evil
1. Chapter 1

HOA Chaper 1 Patricia's POV I'm so glad to be back. I step into the house. Everything's the same. I look around and think back at the good times I've had here. "Hey Yacker long time no see huh?" I turn with a jolt to see Eddie. "You scared me" I say glaring at him playfully. Next to come was Fabian fallowed by KT. "Hey Fabian, KT could you come here a sec." Eddie says I stare confused what about me? Eddie's POV I need to tell the guys something important but I can tell by the expression on yacker's face that she isn't happy. "Guys somethings wrong" I say out of Patricia's earshot. "Why aren't you telling all this to Patricia and Alfie" Fabian asks I realize I shouldn't tell Fabian "uhh... I'm can you...will you... can you give me and KT a sec." I say awkwardly Fabian walks off "Eddie what the hell"KT asks "it's about Nina" I whisper and gesture to Fabian and Patricia. KT nods in understanding. KT's POV Eddie told me about Nina but he also told me about his weird dream about a touchstone which I used as a perfect excuse. I keep staring at Fabian I feel mean he has a right to know. "Fabian don't you agree that it's annoying when friends keep secrets" I say from across the room while glaring at Eddie. ? POV Wow I'm back I'm so glad. I wonder is there any newbies. I walk to the house eeeeewk I can't wait I burst through the door."guess who's back" I cheer. Joy's POV "Amber OMG I missed you so much" i laugh "me too" she squeals. She's finally finished at that Fashon school thing and can finally just hang out with us again. I miss all her ways even her style but now she's back. Eddie's POV Amber's back and I think we're having a party or something because Trudy is baking and Fabians blowing up balloons. All I can think about is Nina I go online but she's not on so I message her anyway. KT keeps staring at me she wants me to tell Fabian that I'm worried about Nina but I can't it'd break his heart and plus Yacker would kill me if she knew. POV Here it is anubis do I dare step inside. The door slowly opens I walk in to here music like some sort of Party. I look up to Victors office he glares down at me. I stare awkwardly at him as he slowly makes his way down the stairs. "Ahh Miss Martin I see you aren't late this time round".. Eddie's POV Nina's here I can feel it I run outside to the hall to see Nina standing there bags everywhere. "Nina" I whisper she smiles as we walk into the living room the Music stops everyone turns to see Nina in the door way blushing like a tamtateo... Nina's POV "Neens!" Amber squeals as she scoops me up in a big hug. I smile "I have to go unpack " I say and I run upstairs tears streak my face. I sit down on the steps realizing I had no room yet. "Neens what's wrong? Is it Fabian?" Amber asks. I shake my head. "M-my Gran.. d-ied" I whisper she scoops me up in a big hug. She always cheers me up when I'm down. 


	2. Chapter 2 House of Fear

HOA Chapter 2 Eddie's POV Amber. comes back to the party alone. "Where's Nina?" I ask "she's tired at the moment" Amber answers. I hear a scream. I run upstairs to see Nina backed up in a corner with a dark figure holding something out to her. I run to her side and see that the figure is Senkhara. She laughs at me like she's taunting me. "Quite protective aren't we Osirian" she laughs "what do you want?" I ask "her soul" she answers pointing to Nina as she slowly fades away. I turn to Nina who is now crying her eyes out. "Nina it'll be ok I promise" I say calmly but she starts freaking out "sh-she's c-coming for me Eddie she w-wont stop until she gets what she wants" I know she's right but I can't tell her that "I won't stop until she doesn't get what she wants" I answer before leaving her to calm down. Nina's POV I'm really scared I feel like she's always watching "you think he can protect you child I am a Goddess he is just a boy" Senkhara laughs "if he's just a boy why are you afraid of him? How did he defeat you the first time?" I yell tears flood my face as I run down the stairs. I bump into Fabian "Nina are you ok?" He asks I squeeze him so tightly "Fabian I missed you" I sob "wow what are you sure you're ok?" He asks again "I love you" I blurt out he blushes a little "I love you too" he answers and I feel like. I'm on cloud nine then he kisses me softly and I feel like I could just expload with happiness. 


End file.
